


For Life

by kimmins



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Gen, Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmins/pseuds/kimmins
Summary: Swans mate for life





	For Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takada_Saiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/gifts).



“Robert!” The voice called out from behind him and Bobo didn’t stop moving. Every step he took a deliberate move to get away from the pain of yet another person that had left him behind. Another Earp that he had loved that had chosen something besides him. 

 

“Robert, please. I only want to talk.” That sweet voice that still haunted his dreams years later, called out again.Tempting him to stop and listen. He staggered to a stop, his breath coming hard as anger began to overtake the pain. As he remembered lying in the snow calling out for her only to have her leave him there to die. Her betrayal had hurt worse than his wounds, worse than the burning pain of crossing the line. And even then he had tried to save her. His love. His Willa. 

 

But she was back, somehow. There had been love and affection in her eyes when he’d first seen her. Not sure if his mind was playing tricks on him he’d looked around the room to make sure the others could see her too. It wouldn’t be the first time his mind had conjured up a dead Heir to haunt him. But no. It was his Willa. After all this time. 

 

And she was the same as she had been that last day he’d seen her. 

 

But he wasn’t. 

 

He had changed. Grown. Moved on. Put her behind him. 

 

All that time and all that work he had done was nothing in the face of seeing her again in that instant. It was a fight to not run to her and take her in his arms. But right on the heels of that swelling feeling of affection and longing was a bitter hatred that was strong enough to choke him. Strong enough to remind him that he didn’t love her any more. 

Without a word to anyone he turned and left. 

 

But she had followed. Calling out after him. Choosing him at last, when it was far too late. 

 

So he stood there, seething anger boiling in his blood as she jogged to him. As her footsteps came closer he snapped finally looked at her. Her steps faltered when she saw his face. 

 

“Robert?” She looked hurt. But where Bobo once would have felt sympathy or guilt, there was nothing. He saw her pain and felt nothing. 

 

And she could read it in his face. In the lines of his body. In the way he didn’t even say her name when he snarled “What do you want?”

 

Willa flinched at his voice. “I-I know this is complicated,” she started and Bobo could only snort in derision but let her continue. “That I hurt you, but-” 

 

In an instant he was in her face. Rage boiling out of him as he spit, “You have no concept of complicated, little girl.” He could feel the heat of his brand burning his back as his eyes bled red. “You are nothing to me anymore,” he said, voice dangerously flat.

 

The hitch in her breath as the words hit her was viciously satisfying. And in a mockery of their past intimacy, he leaned in to whisper in her ear. “And whatever hurt you think you caused, I will visit back upon you twice over, if you do not. Leave. Me. Alone.” The demon bass of his voice made his last words little more than a growl. 

 

As he pulled back he could see tears forming in her eyes. Her breath coming in hitches as she swallowed a sob.

 

Bobo wouldn’t lie to himself that he felt a spark of remorse, but he was done playing games with Earps. And he needed to draw the line with this one. So with one last glance at her he turned and walked away. Putting her and their history behind him for good. 

 

He’d only gotten a few steps away when he heard her ask, voice thick with tears. “What happened to ‘ _Swans mate for life_ ’ Robert?”

 

The question stopped him in his tracks. Pain poured into him and he struggled for control as he swallowed it down. Taking a bone deep breath, he turned back to her. Face hard as stone. 

 

“It’s ‘For _life_ ’ sweetheart. And we both died that day.” He said, tone flat. 

 

Without another word, Bobo Del Rey turned and walked away. 


End file.
